f4 ynuyasha 2 capitulo me enamore?
by katymanziel
Summary: bueno hasta aora ba casi todo bien pero ynuyasha es un pokis loco ggggggg igual disfrutenlo


**bueno aki ba otro capitulo y mi ortografia pf igual**

 **f4 ynuyasha 2 CAPITULO ME ENAMORE**

Sali de mi casa bien feliz ya q ayer le declare la guerra a ynuyasha pero igual no me da miedo .. alguien me jalo del brazo y me metio en un auto y….

-señorita señorita-que ago aki mi cabeza da vueltas-que bien que desperto ahora puede ir aver al amo-

-a q amo se puede saber- le dije-

\- usted lo sabra solo siganos porfavor – pero como y q ago con este bestido

-eeeeeeee bien pero xq estoy con este bestido-

-el joven amo lo ordeno- q joven amo? Sera bankotsu? Si es el yo…

-señorita puede entrar la esperan-

-bueno- entre en hay abia una señora y un caballero y unos papeles ensima de la mesa pero….

\- usted es la enamorada de mi hijo – me kede callada

-bueno es hora de comenzar- que devemos comenzar pero si ese era YNUYASHA

-TU como q empesar q?-

-hija no sabias- me dijo una señora

-no señora -

-q hijo esplicame- le dijo muy enojada a ynuyasha pero ynuyasha no le respondia solo me miraba

-compermiso me voy disculpen me retiro- me fui ese rato busque x toda la casa mi ropa pero no lo encontre tube q irme asi todos me miraban cueando me iva caminando todo x culpa de ynuyasha t odio ynuyasharegresem ami casa como siempre mi mama no llegava del trabajo y sota de su escuela me cambie fui a mi trabajo de mesera

-señorita señoritaaaaaaaa- pero kien grita como chola amargad... es ynuyasha

-q kieres-le dije enfadada

-asi tratas a los clientes te demando? lo pensare dame cafe -

-mmmmmmmmm bueno algo mas- solo segui con mi trabajo-

-si - me miro muy serio- tu corazon- me puse roja no supe q aser

-bueno un cafe en 5 minutos porfavor- le di el cafe esta sentado pasaron 3 horasme aserque

-ora de serar porfavor se puede ir-le dije seria

-bueno- se levanto y se fue; sere la tienda alguien me jalo del braso yme aserco a su pecho me abraso yo trate de safarme pero el me abraso con mas fuersa era ynuyasha?

-porque me isite eso-yo no supe q decir - porque no aseptas mi corazon-le di una patada en su pierna el se alejo- oye q te pasa-

-saves a mi tu no me gustas - me fui acelere los pasos el se kedo en hay seguramente no me siguio eso era bueno llegue a mi casa me di un baño y me acoste en mi cama y me dormi al dia siguiente estuve en el pasillo asta q ynuyasha

-kagome! tengo algo q desirte-me jalo del brazo y me llevo a la terraza

\- kagome yo me enamore de ti saves y no pienso en otra q no seas voz - me dijo un poco sonrojado pero yo ...

-yo no...- sono el timbre me fui de hay corriendo me tropese con alguien pero q demonios -disulpe! pero no ve al ca...-

era bankotsu me kiero morir q le digo q ledigo

-mmmmmmmm kagome? disculpame-

-bankotsu nos presentas a tu amiguita - era un chico de cabello negro

-yo yo me llamo kagome higurashi mucho gusto conoserlos-

-eres bonita pero no eres mi tipo bueno igual me llamo miroku y el es hoyo bueno y tu ya conoses a bankotsu y a ynuyasha kieres ir a nuestro club-

-kieres ir kagome- me ofrecio ir bankotsu no me puedo negar yo en fin yo lo a...

-ella nno va a ninguna parte! - ynuyasha?- q no ivas a estudiar kagome-

-ella va ir ya dijo q si- bankotsu xq - alomenos ella ya estudio mucho- me llebo de la muñeca mi corazon latia 1000 x ora llegamos es ermoso

-y ketal kagome- me pregunto hoyo

\- eee megusta- pero q digo no deveria estar aki todo iba bien asta q...

-bankotsu tu y kagome son muy unidos?- pregunto ynuyasha enojado

\- si x?- le dijo como si kisieran discutir ynuyasha se paro

-sabes bankotsu! yo ya me arte todo lo q yo kiero siempre lo arastras a tu aldo -

-sera xq te das cuenta tarde lo q kieres y lo pierdes! -

-chicos basta xfavor- les dijo hoyo

-q basta no ves q tu y tu ironia bankotsu me asen enfadar-dijo ynuyasha

-mi ironia? saves yo no discuto alomenos nos ve nuestra invitada- dijo bankotsu y todos me vieron

-bueno yo creo q es ora de irme - me levante pero ynuyasha me tomo de mi muñeca y me llevo afuera

-xq xq eres asi dime no mantienes tu com...- se acerco ami y me beso mi mi mi mi primer beso el el el me lo robo xq? yo no correspondi ya q no siento nada x el ; el se alejo y me dijo

-cada ves q me ponga seloso are esto asi q ni se te ocura ponerme celoso- se fue y entro al club me fui ese dia no is¡va a trabajar ya q mi jefe dijo q oy tenia una cita con su esposa me bañe no comi me dormi temprano dormir? ni sikiera pude serar mis ojos ya amanecio toda la noche pense en el y al ultimo q kiero ver ahora es a ynuyasha ,me bañe me aregle para ir al colegio sake mis cosas del casillero se me aserco bankotsu pero xq xq ? ya no late mi corazon por el como antes

-kagome disculpame a mi y ynuyasha -me dijo calmado

-bueno , igual me voy a mis clases- me di la vuelta pero el me abrazo

-kagome solo te ruego estar un rato asi de acuerdo?- me kede kieta alguien abrio la puerta y era ynuyasha se acerco a bankotsu y le dio un golpe

\- kagome te dige q iba aser si me ivas a poner celoso!- me kede en blanco pero

-basta ynuyasha dejalo xfavor dejalo- estube x llorar

-ya veo a ti te gusta bankotsu xeso no aseptas mi corazon? -se fue enojado yo me acerque a bankotsu

-enserio t gusto?- me sonroje sli de ese cuarto corriendo xq me dijo eso xq xq cuando me aleje vi a ynuyasha y lo evite completamente el me miro me jalo del brazo yme abraso trate de safarme pero el me sujeto mas fuerta y me dijo en mi oido

-en tu casillero un cuaderno negro porfavor leelo y luego medices por favo parte de tu corazon pertenesco- fui a mi casillero pero xq le ago caso acaso me enamore de el?...

 **mis capitulos son un poco cortos disculpemme esperen mi otro fanfics xfa**


End file.
